The technology disclosed in this specification relates to drive voltage generators each for generating a plurality of drive voltages corresponding to a plurality of digital values, and more particularly to technology for reducing power consumption.
Conventionally, in the field of display devices such as organic electroluminescent (OEL) display devices and liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, drive voltage generators (e.g., source drivers) have been known as circuits for driving display panels such as OEL panels and LCD panels. A drive voltage generator generates drive voltages for driving display elements (e.g., OEL elements, LCD elements, etc.) included in a display panel based on pixel values corresponding to brightness levels of the pixels. In such a display device, reduction in power consumption is also important. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-065148 (Patent Document 1) discloses a display device capable of reducing power consumption by controlling the cathode voltage of OEL elements based on a peak value of video data.